Their Ferry Boats
by GraveDancer
Summary: It's short, so can't say much in the summary. It's MerDer fluff that happens in the near future. We need it after their big fight. It's my first fanfic, so please be nice and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy (or Patrick Dempsey, sadly), however if either

are on sale, I'm definitely an interested buyer

**This is Mer/Der fluff. I think after "Damage Case" we could all use a serious dose of Mer/Der fluff. So here it is . . .it's basically my first fanfic. (I wrote another one, but it's by hand so it's not posted yet) so please be gentle. (the italics is flashback, btw) **

Derek walked along the water feeling a nervousness in the pit of his stomach that he had never experienced before. He was a world class neurosurgeon, and yet had never been as terrified as he felt today. With his patients it was their lives on the line, their lives and his career. Today it was his life on the line. It filled his stomach with butterflies that he hadn't remembered feeling . . .well since that day two years ago.

_"Meredith! Meredith!" Derek yelled up at her closed bedroom window, "Please come outside and talk to me, you just have to listen for a couple minutes. Please!"_

_No response. Derek leaned over, picking some small pebbles up in his hand and launched them at the glass. He was nearly 40 years old, but tonight with butterflies in his stomach he felt like a teenager._

_The window opened. "Shhh!" Mer yelled down, "You'll wake Izzie and George!"_

_"Then come outside, we need to talk." Derek responded._

_Meredith left the window and minutes later she was outside by his side. Wearing his favourite Dartmouth sweater, the one with the hole in the back, smelling like lavender and looking like heaven. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" Meredith hissed. No one said heaven had to be happy. "I thought we were over, I thought this was over."_

_"Mer, you know I didn't mean that."_

_"Derek, I don't know what you mean anymore." She looked at him for the first time. The hurt in her eyes broke his heart. Suddenly everything he had planned to say fled from his head._

_He kissed her. Fast, but not soft. Full of the passion he had been keeping pent up for months. At first she was stiff, but soon softened in his arms. Just as she got into it, he pulled away. "I love you." He said in a shaky breath._

_Meredith looked at him, looked at the tears forming in his eyes and feeling the tears forming in her own. In those eyes she had seen her future. Now she just saw the past…the past love and the past pain. She thought of Finn, who seemed to be incapable of hurting her. "I can't Derek, not this time."_

_With that she walked back into the house._

Derek felt a shiver go through his spine as he thought of that night, the night he had felt like he was going to die. He remembered spending the rest of it at Joe's, thinking he had lost it all. It was never a good memory. The hand resting in his gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Der, you alright? You seem a little quiet tonight," she asked him, in the gentle voice he felt had been made for him. He glanced at her, and knew that all the pain he had gone through had been worth it, it had brought him here. The setting sun made the soft golden hair shine a little more than usual. The usual smell of lavender filled the air around them. Her soft gray eyes were full of concern and love. Meeting his eyes, her bright-as-sunlight smile spread across her face. With that Derek felt the bad memories melt away, and all the fear along with them.

Sometimes he found himself wondering what he had done to deserve this wonderful angel in his life, but he knew better than to question it. He shouldn't have, she should have stayed away, but she hadn't. She was his.

"Nothing, Mer. Everything's great. I'm just thinking about us."

"Thinking is good," Meredith responded, leaning in and brushing her lips against his, in a soft gentle kiss.

_It had been three months since that night outside her house. Three months in which a bouquet of lavender had been sent to her house every day. Three months in which once a week she'd get a different card, telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. Three months of trying to avoid him at the hospital, and yet never being able to do so. Three months of kisses that shouldn't have been happening… in the supply closet, in the on-call rooms, in the OR and of course in the elevators. Three months in which he had repeatedly told him that she couldn't do this, that she couldn't love him again._

_The night before, Derek, making one last effort to convince Meredith to give him another chance had brought Meredith a new dog, to replace the one they had lost together only months before. _ (AN: I really don't want Doc to die, really really don't . . .but I just have a bad feeling that he may) _She had refused him, deep down he knew she would, and now he was trying to figure out if he could live without her. It just didn't seem right or fair. _

_ Derek was walking through their park. Everything in his life seemed to be theirs now, even if she didn't want any part of it. He was watching what was supposed to be their dog romp in the trees, trying to catch any small rodent that came his way. He was a playful puppy, Meredith would love him, Derek thought with a sad smile._

_Doc II looked his way, just as Derek heard someone come up behind him. The smell of lavender took his breath away, as a small hand slipped inside his own._

_"I want to co-own the dog," the voice Derek heard in his dreams every night said._

_"I don't know, I've always felt bad for dogs who had to go in between homes. Think about poor Doc, it must have been so hard on him. Maybe that's why he died at such a young age," Derek joked, feeling a hope he had thought had ceased to exist._

_"This has to be slow, Der. We have a lot of time to make up for, a lot of pain that needs to be healed," Meredith answered in a surprisingly strong voice._

_Derek turned and looked at her, expecting to see a scared, teary face. Instead he saw the brilliant smile, and a spark in her eyes he had thought he had permanently put out. "We can do anything you want." _ (AN: Please everyone, when you read that line, think of the first episode)

_"Good," Meredith said holding his hand tighter, and leaning in to brush her lips softly against his._

_"I knew the dog would get you," Derek laughed for the first time in what felt like ages._

It had been nearly two years since they had met up in the park, and Derek still wasn't sure what had made Meredith finally have a change of heart. He was never going to ask, he liked to think her love for him won out at the end of the day.

Derek looked out at their ferry boats, the ferry boats had been their since that day on the elevator before everything had started between them. He felt the salty air hit his face, and the tiny hand surrounded by his larger one and stopped thinking that his life was on the line today. This was his life, this is where he was supposed to be. This was where Meredith was supposed to be. Very few people found their soul mates in life, Derek knew that. He had been lucky enough to not only find his Mer once, but to find her again. He didn't have to worry about losing her, it would never happen. They belonged together, here in Seattle, holding hands and watching the sunset over the ferry boats.

"I love you," Derek said for no particular reason.

"I love you too" Meredith responded, feeling his words warm her heart and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Derek took a deep breath and reached his spare hand into the not-so-empty pocket in his jacket. Before Meredith could register what was going on her had released her hand and was down on one knee in front of her, holding a small black jewelry box.

"Marry me, Mer?" His words were simple and short. He didn't need more than that, she knew what they meant, she knew how he felt.

Meredith's eyes brimmed over with tears as she looked at the small sparkling diamond ring in front of her. Derek could afford bigger, but he knew her. This one was perfect for her. "Yes," she whispered bringing her hands to her face in shock and joy. "Yes, yes, yes."

Derek slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up and wrapped her in his arms, feeling tears of joy roll down his cheeks. The people surrounding them clapping for the happy couple barely registered. He has made many mistakes in his life, he knew that, but finally everything was right.

"I love you, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, future Dr. Grey-Shepherd."

"No, I just want to be Dr. Shepherd. I don't care if it's confusing, I just want your name."

"It's yours, baby. Forever." Their lips found each others, and whatever small details of the outside world remained quickly disappeared. They had eachother, and nothing on the outside mattered.

**I know it was sappy as all hell, but didn't we all need that. Lol. As I said, it's my first one … so please REVIEW! When I write in the future they won't be as sappy, but I've been thinking about the season finale all day (which was my boyfriend's fault . . .he randomly told me today that police officers consider bomb victims pink mist) and I just needed some Mer/Der fluff. But please let me know what you think!**

**On a side note . . . should I continue this story? Into the wedding and married life, or just leave it how it is as a one-shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Grey's . . . as I would never be able to come up with the pure brilliance that we saw on screen last night, and I'm sure we'll see again tonight. I could only wish to be that talented. However, offer still stands, if Patrick Dempsey is on sale, I'm willing to buy.**

**This is the second part of my Mer/Der fluff fanfic. I hope you all like it as much as the first.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek and Meredith made a good couple for numerous reasons, one of which was how similar they were. They both liked the simple things in life, a ride on a ferry boat, a walk in the woods with their dog, reading the newspaper together on a Sunday morning. Those were the moments they lived for. Their jobs made their lives complex enough, what they had, it was simple.

Big, fancy and complex would never fit them.

The sun was shining overhead on the hill near the ferry boats. The same hill that they had gone to years before to drink wine and watch the sunrise. The same hill on which six months before Derek had asked her to be his wife. It was cheesy, but they could think of no better place to get married.

Today the hill smelled of lavender, which the radiant bride carried up the aisle. Her dress was simple, white and flowing. Her hair down and her eyes shinning with unshed tears. She slowly walked to where her handsome fiancée was standing, wearing a suit without the tie, his hair looking all the sexier being a little windblown. They looked simple, ordinary for a wedding day. It was miles away from Derek's first fairy tale wedding, but this one felt right.

Meredith looked up at the man that held on to her arm to walk her down the aisle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The chief had been honored when Meredith and Derek had asked him to partake in such an important task, but it seemed only appropriate. He was more of a dad than Thatcher had ever been.

Thatcher was there, standing behind everyone else. Looking on as his oldest daughter married the love of her life. There were no sides, everyone had just gathered around. Derek's large family stood together, the children sitting on the ground a little bored with all the fuss. Meredith's mom stood beside one of the nurses from the home, looking a little confused but happy. Izzie stood holding Alex's hand, tears silently running down her cheeks. Burke stood with George, the two looking like proud brothers. Beyond them was Addison, who had remained friends with the couple after things had settled down after the divorce. Finally there was Joe and his boyfriend, Joe who was reminding everyone where Meredith and Derek had first met.

Derek took a deep breath as he watched Meredith approach, this had been the moment he had been waiting his whole life for. He looked on one side, where Cristina stood as the maid of honour, looking happier than usual. He glanced at the other side, where Mark stood in a suit that matched Derek's. Derek was happy they had made up, so Mark could share in this day.

Meredith reached the alter, where Webber kissed her cheek and handed her over to Derek. "Take care of her," he whispered giving Derek a warning look.

"Always," Derek laughed, feeling tears start to well up behind his eyes as he looked into Meredith's shinning eyes. A tear spilled over and Derek reached to wipe it away, feeling a tear run down his cheek as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to finally unite . . ." the minister started. Derek didn't hear the words he was saying. His heart roared in his head, he felt like he was on a different dimension, one is which everything finally came together for him. This was the day he had always been waiting for, his whole life had prepared him for this day. Listening to the minister talk about how love was eternal, and how God was blessing them . . . he just didn't have the energy to concentrate on that. He just wanted to kiss Meredith, and be united with her forever. Finally, it was time for the vows.

"I, Derek, take you, Meredith, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in time of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of triumph. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and to cry with you, to cherish you, and to stay with you, for all eternity," Derek said in a shaky voice, tears slowly streaming down his face.

"I, Meredith, take you Derek, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband," Meredith said taking a break to wipe the tears from her face. "I will be yours in time of plenty and in times of want, in time of sickness and in times of health." Again Meredith took a small break, taking a small breath in hopes of controlling her emotions. "In times of joy and in times of triumph. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to cherish you, and to stay with you, for all of eternity," Meredith finished with a nervous giggle through her tears.

Derek turned around and got the ring from Mark, and slid it onto Meredith's finger, repeating the words of the minister past a lump in his throat. Derek could not believe that this was finally happening, after he had come so close to messing it all up. Meredith in turn repeated the words, and slipped a simple white gold band on Derek's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Derek, you can now kiss the bride."

Derek looked at his new wife whose make up was slightly smudged and face wet with tears. He had never loved someone more. He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers, matching her damp face with his own. The kiss was long, and passionate. Much more so than what you usually see at a wedding. It wasn't how things were done, but Derek and Meredith have never been ones to care much about the rules. People laughed and whistled until the minister finally broke it off with a cough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. and Dr. Shepherd."

With a laugh, Derek gave Mer's hand a tight squeeze. "After you Dr. Shepherd," he said gesturing down the aisle.

"Why thank you, Dr. Shepherd," she said leading him away, to the waiting car to to go the reception, where they would celebrate a wonderful life to come.

**Honestly, was that good? Because I'm not sure how I feel about it. Please review and let me know what you think. If it's awful feel free to give me suggestions . . .I've never written a wedding scene before. So yeah.**

**Btw, as I post this . . .4 and a half hours left to the season finale. OMG!**


End file.
